


New Lives (Old Ways)

by ghostedMinds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/ghostedMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few snapshots of Oikawa and Iwaizumi's lives and relationship when they decide to attend different universities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Lives (Old Ways)

**Author's Note:**

> it's not necesarilly written in chronological order.  
> inspired by [x](http://shizuos.tumblr.com/post/139087841648)

Oikawa and Iwaizumi separate, for the first time since meeting, when they graduate high school. Matsukawa stays with Iwaizumi and Hanamaki follows Oikawa to their respective university choices. Things are different now, somethings the same, and some are a compromise between old and new.

**1\. Habits are the same, just done in new ways.**

Iwaizumi lets his mouth widen with a stretch, hand running over head. He picks up his phone, flipping it open and hitting ‘talk,’ pressing the device to his ear as he collapses on his bed.

Why did he want to live on his own during university again?

 _“Iwa-chan”_ is the first thing that Iwaizumi hears.

“Oikawa” he says bluntly.

_“Rude.”_

“Talk or I’m hanging” Iwaizumi demands, mind already fuzzy.

 _“Okay, okay. Jeez. There are some sets I want to run by you.”_ That gets Iwaizumi’s attention.

“Tra–”

 _“I know we’re not on the same team. . . it just has to be you first though.”_ The last part comes out quiet, a whisper. Iwaizumi sits up, back against the wall, and listens. On the other end of the phone he can just barely make out the sound of a ball hitting arm.

“Alright Tooru. Let’s hear it.”

Oikawa doesn’t comment on the name change and delves right into the sets he’s come up with. On occasion Iwaizumi will interrupt for a more in depth explanation or to ask something to make sure he understands what Oikawa has in mind. He gives opinions and tips, reminders of things Oikawa needs to remember.

When the conversation of new sets has ended, they switch to other things to talk about – how university is going, what teams and teammates are like, how Hanamaki and Matsukawa are doing, if they’re taking proper care of themselves.

 _“Iwa-chan”_ Oikawa mummers, voice slow and weighed at 2:24 in the morning.

“Oikawa” Iwaizumi replies around a yawn, fighting to keep his eyes open.

 _“Miss you”_ is the quiet, sleepy confession that comes through the speaker.

“Miss you too” Iwaizumi says back honestly. “Go to sleep Oikawa” he commands.

 _“Can’t. Team study. Keep you up.”_ Iwaizumi smiles against the phone, letting his eyes drop closed.

“Tooru. Sleep. You’re about to pass out, and rest, don’t overwork yourself Trashykawa.”

 _“Iwa-chan really is my mommy”_ Oikawa jokes into the phone, bringing up a conversation long passed. He quickly follows up his statement though – as quickly as a half-asleep person can. _“Good night Iwa-chan. Take care. Say hi to Makki-chan._ ”

“Night.” It takes only a second before Iwaizumi hears the soft breaths that indicates that Oikawa’s already fallen asleep.

“Stupidkawa” he huffs, ending the call and letting his phone slap shut. He turns onto his side and within seconds is asleep himself.

**2\. Practice matches haven’t changed much.**

One random day in late spring, when the weather begins to call for tank tops and cicadas can be heard every few days, H-university gets invited to T-university for a joint practice session.

Upon arrival, H-university bows and thanks T-university immediately. They are welcomed with open arms and all of the volleyball members change into their practice clothes.

Oikawa is quick to change out and looks for Iwaizumi right away, exited – but in denial – to see Iwaizumi. It isn’t Iwaizumi that he finds first, but T-university’s regular setter. He feels his eye twitch just looking at the guy and decides to walk over, some part of his brain informing him that he’s probably doing something stupid.

“Hi, hi. You’re the regular setter right? Do you even have the right to call yourself that?”

“What?” the guy asks in confusion, unsure why Oikawa is talking to him. Or being hostile.

“Just wondering if you can really call yourself a setter, not that it matters. I’m going to crush you on the court either way.” A flashy smile is on Oikawa’s face and from far away it would seem as if the two are having a nice conversation, but the other setter can feel the murderous vibes coming off of Oikawa.

“Look, dude, I don’t know what your problem is but I didn’t mean to offend you – however I offended you.”

“Oooh.”

“Saitama-san, you shouldn’t call Oikawa dude” Matsukawa says, standing next to Hanamaki, both who have come to watch the confrontation.

Before the conversation can continue, Oikawa is hit in the face with a volleyball that produces a loud smacking noise. A few people look over, but most continue on with their practice.

“Iwa-chan” Oikawa yells, hand flying to his reddened check. “Rude!”

“Stop being an ass, Asskawa” he growls back.

“Rude Iwa-chan.” He turns his head to look at the wing spiker who stands off to the side. “Makki-chan, did you see that.”

“Okawa should work on his receives” is the reply that comes to Oikawa’s aid.

“You’ll turn into Karasuno’s 10” Matsukawa chimes in. Both boys with grins on their faces.

“A dumbass.”

“And short.”

“Traitors” Oikawa interrupts with a pout.

“Let’s go Trashykawa.” Iwaizumi grabs the setter by the back of his shirt and pulls him to one of the multitude of nets that have been set up. “You’re practicing receives and tosses.”

“Ru-de” he huffs, letting himself be pulled away. He sends his trademark peace sign to the other setter, sneer on his face. Matsukawa and Hanamaki snicker as they walk away to do their own practicing.

The rest of the joint practice between the two universities goes smoothly. Iwaizumi keeps Oikawa in line, Oikawa makes remarks at the expense of T-universities regular setter, Hanamaki and Matsukawa enter a sassing-punning battle, and the other teammates are left to wonder – in general – what the hell is going on.

At the end of the day, sun beginning to set on the horizon, dying the sky a pinkish-orange, the separate volleyball teams bid farewell to each other and thank the other team for agreeing to the joint practice.

Despite the urge to do so, Oikawa and Hanamaki don’t turn around to look at their old teammates as they walk with their new team – resolution as firm and solid in their chests as it has been since the day they graduated.

**3\. Official matches are different though. They’re on opposite sides of the net and know the other better than they know themselves.**

When Oikawa and Iwaizumi meet again it’s weird. They stand on the court together, like they did months before, but on opposite sides – rivals.

“Iwa-chan, your setter looks tender-footed” Oikawa says as a greeting.

“Shittykawa, back off” Iwaizumi responds, glare full force as he comes to the rescue of his setter and upperclassman.

“Make me” Oikawa says back, tongue sticking out.

“There, there” Matsukawa and Hanamaki say in unison, dragging their respective charges away.

No other interaction has a chance to occur, both captains being called for the coin flip. H-university wins and decides to serve first. The volleyball is given to Oikawa and all of the members, on both sides of the court, get in place.

The ball spins in Oikawa’s hands which have a barely-there tremble. He tries to relax – _it’s just another game_ his mind supplies – but the reality that he’s facing Iwaizumi’s too real.

From the corner of his eye, Oikawa catch the peace sign Hanamaki holds up. It leads him to move his eyes over to the other side of the net. Chestnut eyes meet dark brown and something in him settles. Oikawa takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. It is as if all the tension on the court is blown away with that single breath.

When Oikawa looks up again, there is a storm in his eyes. Gently, the ball is tossed in the air and Oikawa jumps to meet it, serve soaring over the net and slamming into the ground. He grins at the other team, peace sign on hand as his teammates congratulate him.

The battle has begun.

The game continues; spike meeting spike, receive meeting receive, block meeting block and serve meeting serve. Matsukawa gives Hanamaki a shit-eating smirk when he blocks one of the boy’s spikes, and Hanamaki returns it when he gets past Matsukawa’s block.

Throughout the game, Oikawa makes barbs and jibes at Iwaizumi’s new setter – and doesn’t that just _boil_ Oikawa’s blood. Iwaizumi threatens bodily harm in retaliation, but the threats are empty, and both boys know it. The net a barrier between them, so Oikawa continues to verbally assault the other team’s setter in frustration.

In the stands, Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s families stand side by side, each with different colored banners, cheering and giving advice at the top of their lungs. It comes as no surprise that it’s Iwaizumi’s mother who cheers for Oikawa and Oikawa’s mother who’s vocally supporting Iwaizumi.

The first set goes to T-university and the second to H-university. The third set is hardest by far. Spectators in the stands can feel the tension and desperation from the court; teams are unsure why the match feels more like a war battle.

Hanamaki’s spikes become almost erratic as he keeps meeting Matsukawa, trying desperately to show that he’s just as good – no, _better_ – than Iwaizumi.

Matsukawa feels his hands going numb from the number of spikes he’s blocking or meeting, angry that Iwaizumi and Oikawa separated – because him and Hanamaki are _good_ friends and they couldn’t just abandon their lovesick friends and now he’s fighting against _his_ boyfriend.

Oikawa’s frivolous personality has abandoned him as he sends out spot-on tosses, distressed to show Iwaizumi that he’s grown and that he doesn’t need Iwaizumi beside him to be a good setter, to show Iwaizumi that he has the right to toss to him.

Iwaizumi’s spikes get more intense, battling against blockers, striving to convey to Oikawa that he’s already good enough. Striving to reassure Oikawa of his worth.

For the last time the whistle rings out in the stadium. The game is over. T-university has won by two points, barely avoiding a deuce. Players huff and puff, breath gone, as the referee calls for a line-up. Oikawa walks with his defeated teammates to the end of the court and stands, loss not processing. It hits like a jackhammer to the chest when it finally does sink in.

Nails bite into palm and teeth clenched together, shoulders rigid from keeping them tense to stop any shaking. Oikawa stares hard at the ground, tears behind his eyes, upset that he’s lost to Iwa-chan, that he couldn’t prove his worth.

A bump to his shoulder gets Oikawa to look up. Even though Hanamaki is looking straight ahead to the other side of the court, a crease between his brows is visible and his jaw obviously clenched. Oikawa relaxes his shoulders. He’s not the only one who lost and had something to prove.

“Thanks Makki-chan” he murmurs, voice unusually silent, grateful to his high school teammate and friend.

“Naturally” Hanamaki replies just as quietly and serious.

**4\. But somethings haven’t changed one bit.**

“Oikawa.”

Eyes widen and pulse quickens.

“Shittykawa don’t ignore me.”

The kick to the butt cause Oikawa to stumble forward. His new libero moves out of the way, eyeing the newcomer cautiously.

“Rude Iwa-chan” Oikawa whines, fake pout on his face as he turns to his childhood friend. The expression only deeps the scowl on Iwaizumi’s friend.

“Makki, buy you some puffs?” Matsukawa asks, face blank. Hanamaki shrugs, pats Oikawa on the shoulder in encouragement, and walks away with Matsukawa.

“You’re paying winner.”

“What? I’m broke. Look at these hands” Matsukawa says, holding up reddened hands. The two walk away, their playful yet strained banter going with them.

“You’re coming over to mine” Iwaizumi announces. The unnamed libero looks between Iwaizumi and Oikawa like he wants to object, like he’s not so sure he should be letting his setter go home with the rivaling wing spiker. “No objections.”

“Rude Iwa-chan” Oikawa repeats, walking away from the third wheel.

The couple make their way to Iwaizumi’s house, _former house_ they both remind themselves mentally. Through the walk to the train station and on the train and the walk to the house, Oikawa gravitates toward Iwaizumi, leaning into his personal space more than usual – seeking comfort that he refuses to admit he yearns for, comfort they both know he’ll get.

“Tooru, you’re late” Takeru says the second Oikawa and Iwaizumi walk through the door.

“I’m not late for anything” Oikawa argues back.

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“Enough you two. If you’re not getting in here, then we’re eating the food without you.”

“Nee-chan” Oikawa whines at the same time that Takeru protests with a, “Nooo.”

Oikawa kicks off his shoes, drops his bag and chases Takeru into the living room where a large table is set up to house all nine people. Iwaizumi follows in seconds after, taking a seat next to Oikawa who sits next to Takeru.

Blessings are given and the regular post-game meal commences. Oikawa pouts about Iwaizumi’s team throughout the meal, and admits that the setter isn’t too bad – just not as good as him. Teasing marks are given to both boys about the game and being on opposite sides, and the parents end up getting into a heated discussion about different plays and who played better.

With stomach full, Takeru begins to nod off, which is when Oikawa’s elder sister announces that it’s time for her and her husband to head home with the young boy. Farewells go around and both mothers are insistent that they can clean dinner up, urging the boys to relax and go home for some rest. So sons deliver words of parting to parents.

Iwaizumi holds onto Oikawa’s hand as they walk to the train station and catch the next train headed in the direction of Iwaizumi’s apartment. Occasionally Oikawa will supply conversation – biting remarks about Iwaizumi’s new setter or complaints about losing.

When they finally reach the apartment, Iwaizumi opens the door and herds Oikawa in.

“Go take a bath. No buts, go.” Oikawa pouts, but does as he’s told. Clothes are set out for him and he shimmies into them when he’s finished. Iwaizumi enters the bathroom once Oikawa’s out, and the setter decides to explore his new location.

His exploration comes to a halt when he spots Iwaizumi’s bed, instead, choosing to fall face first onto the furniture. He eyes squeeze together, tears returned anew. He lets out a shaky breath, trying to settle the hurricane of emotions before Iwaizumi returns.

“You can stop.” The sudden voice causes Oikawa to perk up, head whipping around. Iwaizumi walks out of the bathroom into the open living space, hands rubbing a towel over his hair. “You can drop the act Oikawa.”

“What are you talking about Iwa-chan? Did winning get to your head?” There are no plans on Oikawa’s part to show Iwaizumi an even weaker side of him. The look he receives from Iwaizumi though, is a mix between furry and concern.

“I’m not an idiot and I’m not one of your stupid fans. Drop it Tooru. I don’t need it.” The words have more of an impact when Iwaizumi wraps arms around Oikawa’s shoulders and pulls the other boy closer.

“Iwa-chan” Oikawa says, voice cracking, hands twisting into Iwaizumi’s tank top.

“Iwa–” he begins, but the dam has broken and Oikawa is overcome with sobs, tears streaming down his cheeks and snot running out of his nose.

“I’ve got you Tooru” Iwaizumi murmurs. He continues to coo mindless babble to Oikawa as the boy falls apart in his arms.

When tears have run dry and cries subsided, Oikawa turns his face up to Iwaizumi, cheeks salt stained.

“Hajime” he pleads, voice hoarse and uneven. A small voice in Iwaizumi’s head argues that he shouldn’t, but a much larger part of him just _wants_ , a want that is primal and instinctive and demands that actions be taken.

“Tooru” Iwaizumi whispers back, leaning down, capturing Oikawa’s swollen lips. It’s slow and reassuring, laying to rest any ~~every~~ doubt in either mind.

Softness turns into roughness, slowness giving way to fevered passion and reassurance’s becoming desperate too. Whines leave Oikawa, only to be swallowed up by Iwaizumi, whose own moans get muffled.

When they separate, Iwaizumi moves right for Oikawa’s neck, desperate and hungry in a way he’s rarely been since knowing the talented setter. They fall back onto the bed, Oikawa’s hands seeking Iwaizumi’s skin and moving his shirt up to caress flesh.

“Hajime” Oikawa whines again, noise different from the high-pitched cries he’s given all day.

“Tooru” Iwaizumi responds, voice low.

**5\. And some things are completely new.**

It’s on one of the early morning trains that Oikawa realizes that he’s forgotten something. He’s wearing the jeans he had on the day before (the ones he wore before changing into volleyball gear) and a shirt he’s borrowed from Iwaizumi – and the things is kind of tight but it’s a chance to wear Iwaizumi’s clothes.

 _“Iwa-chan! I forgot my jersey at you place_ (T ^ T) _”_

Oikawa continues to look down at his phone, stifling a yawn and hating having to leave so soon – not enough time spent with Iwaizumi and it’s far too early for his liking.

 _‘I’ll return it later. Get home. You have classes today.’_ Oikawa grins down at the phone, eyes alight.

 _‘Of course Iwa-chan, I’m already on the train. Don’t do anything naughty with it_ (￫ ー ￫) _’_

A second later a reply comes in, more easy-going than Oikawa had anticipated.

_‘I’m going back to sleep’_

“Mean Iwa-chan” Oikawa mumbles, pocketing his phone and leaning head against the window. There is a smile resting on his lips as his eyes slip close, not falling asleep but body relaxing.

University life is different now, but Oikawa still has Hanamaki by his side and Iwaizumi can still count on Matsukawa to be there. More importantly though, they both still have each other waiting and rooting for them.

They may not be ready to accept that they’re enough, but they’ll get there. After all, life is about growing up and things have to change for that to happen – though changes aren’t always bad, are they?

**Author's Note:**

> [The way you said "I Love You"](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com/post/139906874688/the-way-you-said-i-love-you) requests [open](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com/ask).  
>  let me know what you think? any feedback would be great. even something like "cool" or "terrible"


End file.
